1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a design for a piece of glass by means of which the piece of glass car be situated more sturdily in a housing such as the frame of a building window or the molding of an automobile window frame. The invention relates more particularly to a design by which an external periphery forming an edge of the piece of glass can be sturdily contact mated to an inward facing surface of a frame or bay.
As a result of the window edge shape according to the present invention, contact between the glass and housing is improved, undesirable ventilation is inhibited, noise penetration is lowered, lateral displacement is arrested, and any possibility of rattling is eliminated.
The invention further concerns a system for mounting window glass in an automobile, a recreational vehicle (e.g., a boat, airplane, camper, etc.) or a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Glass as used in windows of buildings or cars generally has a thickness of from 1/8 to 3/4 inches, is solid (i.e., not hollow), and is generally substantially planar (i.e., it comprises front and back relatively large flat surfaces surrounded by a relatively thin peripheral edge), although some windows such as sky-light windows may include an outward bulge.
Currently, glass panels or panes for use in windows are prepared by cutting a large piece of glass to size. As a result, the peripheral edges, when seen in cross section, have a squared-off appearance. Where there is a possibility of human contact with the glass, for safety reasons the glass edges may be rounded or beveled prior to installation.
One problem with such a glass having an edge which is rounded and smooth, is that the rounded surface tends to lower contact area with the mating surface, increasing the ability pressure on the glass to cause the window glass to be displaced laterally against a contact surface or to rattle, particularly when the contact pressure between the glass and molding is not strong.
This is a problem in automobiles having electrically or manually operated windows so that the car window may be in a first or open position, but may be rolled up or slid to a second or closed position. When the window is in the closed position, the contact area between the glass and the molding is not large, the contact pressure between the glass and molding may not be strong, and the window may not provide air- and water-tight integrity, since (a) after many years the molding tends to wear, so that the contact becomes loose, (b) the electrical or manual means for urging the window upwards against a downward facing mating surface tends to wear, so that the force urging the window against the mating surface is not as strong, and (c) the turbulence and changes in air pressure on front fixed windshields and side openable windows creates pressure and suction forces on windows, so that windows which do not have a tight fit with their frame tend to vibrate and wear out molding at an accelerating rate.
In boats, the secure mounting a port-hole window is critical, since waves hitting the window can exert a tremendous amount of force, and since a window which is not water-tight can have serious consequences.
In buildings, the problem of contact mating is particularly noticeable on windows having a relatively large surface area and a small contact area, such as "picture windows", glass doors, etc., since pressure on the glass such as sonic noise from airplanes, passing automobiles, or construction, or lower frequency vibrations within a building, can create large lateral forces against the window, which can cause the glass to rattle. Furthermore, changes in ambient pressure has been known to cause windows to be "blown out" of large office buildings. A window pane design is needed which can better insure that windows will not be laterally displaced.
Further, contact surfaces and mating geometry between the glass periphery and the molding or weather stripping of a window frame or bay is limited. This problem becomes more noticeable where the glass is intended to be slidable or movable between a first position and a second position.
One approach to permanently mounting a window pane having beveled edges in a vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,741 (Knudel). This system is quite complex, and is not adaptable to a window pane which is intended to be openable and closeable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,915 (Renno), in FIGS. 5 and 7, shows a window assembly including a weatherstrip against which a window can be closed and opened. However this weatherstrip does not hold a window sufficiently securely to insure watertight integrity and to prevent lateral motion and rattling.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,757 (Chen) provides a packing rubber of a design for sealing the gap between the window glass and window frame upper trim of a vehicle. The packing rubber has a diamond-shaped channel bar having an unitary retainer rib longitudinally displaced at the top for insertion into the window glass channel of the door frame of a vehicle, and a window glass channel longitudinally disposed along the bottom for holding window glass of a vehicle. The packing rubber fits securely into the recess in the vehicle frame provided for holding the window. However, this design is intended to mask the problem of loose, leaky or vibrating windows rather than prevent the problem.
While the above mentioned patents are representative of the designs which have been developed to mate window glass to window panes, frames or bays, they each clearly build in other problems, limitations and disadvantages. For example, they involve complex additional pieces of hardware, which increase manufacturing and assembly costs, and involve additional parts which can wear or fail. Further, designs which involve protruding weather strips increases wind noise in automobiles.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a window glass of a design which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with conventional windows and glass mounting systems, and to provide an system which is light weight, simple to manufacture, conforms with existing window glass designs, is easy to install and use, inexpensive, reliable, compact and which does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the window.